SSM Battle Royale
A game created by the user SuperSmash Master. It's not so much a game as it is a story where the characters all go through an adventure and get subsequently killed off. There may or may not be a sole survivor; there may be 2 or 3 to finish alive. There will, however, be an obvious winner. http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=573778&topic=28612565 Rules There's not many, but a few. The game is split up into 5 "days" and each day has 7 chapters. Each chapter, there is a chance of 1 or more characters being killed off by another character. Each character had been given a weapon (or weapons) of their choice, as well as a special power for their character to spice things up. Of course some people never gave this to their characters for some reason. There is also a rule where every chapter, a random character gets a "strike". If any character gets three strikes, that character gets immediately killed off. This strike is usually indicated by the character in question suffering serious damage in battle. Examples of such injuries include getting shot by an arrow, dropped off a cliff, struck by lightning, and getting stabbed non-fatally. The strikes are not actually listed with the other stats, but they are still there. To date, only two character have gone out because of this rule (such deaths are usually by excessive bleeding). Coincidentally, both characters were killed by the same character. Characters (Note: Is in the process of being updated) Name: Rhys Flynn (X_Dante_X) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Dual Katana's *Special Power: Can Heal Rapidly *Story/Attitude: Kicks Ass *Killed in 3-7 by Kris Karter (20th) Name: Narrim Heartseeker (Mega Mana) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Heartseeker Longbow (standard longbow with greater damage and does not break) *Special Power: Superhuman Agility *Story/Attitude: Narrim just wishes to battle and will have a joy doing so. *Won! Name: Fury Ice Snake (Robazoid) *Gender: Male *Weapon: A spear made out of unmeltable ice and powered by the fury of its owner *Special Power: The ability to not give a damn if he kills anyone. Psychotic, if you wish. *Story/Attitude: Fury Ice Snake is a codename for a mass murderer who was given a spear made of ice and powered by his internal fury, and with that spear, he kills anyone he comes across. *Killed in 3-6 by Phage (21st) Name: Jagger Fernandez (do not even ask) *Gender: Male *Weapon: None *Special Power: Phasing - Can pass through anything for 15 seconds *Story/Attitude: A selfish doctor who wants the prize, but won't kill due to his pacifistic nature. *Killed in 5-5 by the villain Detrivoire (4th) Name: Tweek (Tweeeked) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Katana/Shurikens *Special Power: The Ability to nullify other peoples powers. *Story/Attitude: Stolen from his family when he was a child, Tweek was trained under the guidance of a Ninja Master. Tweek is an expert hider and only comes out to kill when the time is right. *Killed in 4-6 by Ryse Shadow (13th) Name: Stingers *Gender: Male *Weapon: The Curved Blade's that can critical in Fire Emblem. Wo Dao *Special Power: Can Manipulate Anyone or Anything to do Anything I want. *Story/Attitude: Came from the Wartorn country of Iselia. Singlehandedly killed thousands of enemy soldier's while defending his hometown. Escaped at night after his Father was killed one night. *Killed in 2-5 by Captain Canadian (29th) Name: Freac (pronounced "freak") (Ninja_Freac) *Gender: M *Weapon: A large, metal barbell (yes, like weight-lifting barbell) *Special Power: Inhuman ability to piss people off >_> *Story/Attitude: Freac's like a dumb jock, he likes weight lifting. *Killed in 4-4 by Narrim Heartseeker (15th) Name: Ryu of the Light (MaxedOutRyu) *Gender: Male *Weapon: White Sharingan Eyes *Special Ability: Can manipulate light into energy *Story: Ryu of the Light is the last person from the Maxed Out clan that resided in the Sanctuary of The Sky. He now spends his days and nights training to become the worlds strongest ninja. Known for manipulating light, he is able to turn light into energy. With his eyes, he can see a mile away, find a needle in a haystack, and see in pitch black conditions. Some of his attacks are: Solar Flare Jutsu, Lightning Arrow Jutsu (uses light, turns it into energy, molds it into an arrow, then throws), and his most powerful attacks...."Light Coffin (uses light to bind opponent) and Light Funeral (when opponent is binded by Lightning Coffin, the light burns through enemy until he's dead). It is said that the light will transfer into energy and protect him against his will.......making him undefeatable. *Killed in 1-2 by Jecht (39th) Name: Zen (ZenOfThunder) *Gender: M *Weapon: A white guitar. *Special Power: Lightning and Thunder based magic. *Story/Attitude: A strange warrior from the 1500s, he travels through time with a magic carpet of time traveling. He thoroughly enjoyed the 1960's, so he has a large, green afro, pink heart glasses, and big, tall, white shoes, And an outfit similar to that of the King of All Cosmos. He travelled further into the future and got some implants that allows him to control thunder and lightning. He has a really hyper, annoying type of personality, but dosen't like hurting people. He mainly takes it easy. *Killed in 1-3 by Miles Prower (38th) Name: Miles Prower (No relation to Tails... probably) >_> (SA2Tails) *Gender: Male *Weapon: ROCKET LAUNCHER! *Special Power: Teleportation *Story/Attitude: Intelligent, an does not consider honor when fighting... often resorts to tricks, traps, and the like. *Killed in 2-3 by Narrim Heartseeker (31st) Name: John Lamb (Lightbearer75) *Gender: Male *Weapon: A pair of tonfas *Special Power: Able to control and manipulate gravitational forces and fields in a variety of ways *Killed in 2-1 by Jecht (33rd) Name: MakeYourChance *Gender: Female *Weapon: Jesus Action Figure *Special Power: Brilliance. *Story/Attitude: Evil cyborg ninja with breasts and a desire to do bad things to people. *Killed in 5-5 by the villain Detrivoire (3rd) Name: Kosumosisu, the Neo-Samurai (Kosmo Trainer) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Shotgun in one hand (dubbed The Katana), pistol in the other (dubbed The Wakizashi) *Special Power: Fade (can fade half out of the 3 dimensions, usually taking either half or no damage) *Story/Attitude: Looking for a fight, needs something to prove after decimating crime circuits in Tokyo, LA, and NYC, the Battle Royale is the final destination. It is die on the battlefield or win in glory and spend the rest of his days teaching others *Killed in 1-2 by Lagoona (32nd) Name: Sphere Roundup (Pibb of Truth) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Facts relating to circles / Compass / Chakrams probably *Special Power: Knows everything about circles and how to use them to his advantage *Story/Attitude: A scientist who travels the world letting everybody know how awesome circles are while using superior knowledge of circles and circular shaped objects to solve life's many problems. *Killed in 2-2 by Mari Hakkonsen (16th) Name: Ahmet (Villainous Mr Bucket) *Gender: Male *Weapon: 2 Mateba Automatic Revolvers/Fists *Special Power: Immense Strength. A large yet oddly nimble man. Has the ability to crush a man's skull with one hand. *Story/Attitude: *Height : 6'4 *Age : 33 *Favored Hand : Right *Appearance : Tall (^). A large, dark skinned man who is of mixed race (Middle Eastern/Black, to be exact.) *Background : To the best of his knowledge his father was a rebel fighting the Soviets in Afghanistan and his mother was unimportant except for the fact that she gave birth to him. He began his combat training when he was 16, hoping to one day be as mighty as his father once was (his father and mother both died before he was born.) He was raised by a poor family that took him in after they found him alone, apparently shortly after his true parents had been killed. He fights under the hopes that he can make a difference, but truly he has no idea what his goals are. Despite not knowing his goals, he enters the contest anyways because he knows that a large sum of money could help him accomplish any goals he happens to think up. *Combat Experience : Fought against American troops in both the early 1990's and in the most recent middle-eastern conflict. Throughout his fights he has killed well over 50 men, although the actual number is unknown because he hardly has time to keep track in the heat of battle. He is currently considered MIA after he made a close escape from the city of Fallujah as allied forces made their way into the city. *Killed in 4-7 by Itsuki Kurosawa (12th) Name: Koichi Sagara (GnKoichi) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Rapier & Dagger *Special Power: Magical Defense Aura the deflects ranged weapons and can help protect against closer attacks. *Story/Attitude: Young and excited. Prefers fair play but still willing to kill. *Killed in 1-7 by John Lamb (34th) Name: Pikaness *Gender: Female *Weapon: Fire Magic *Special Power: Has two lives *Killed in 2-4 by MakeYourChance (30th) Name: Choco (chocoboslayer) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Playing Cards (ala Gambit from the X-Men) *Special Power: Weather Control. *Story: At the end of the Thousand Year War, Choco, known to most as the Great Emperor, was betrayed by his own son and left for dead. With his empire, his powers, and his sword taken from him, he wondered what there was left out in the world for him. He was given a deck of cards by a passing old man who told him that proper training with these cards will be beneficial. And so, Choco trained. For months upon months, he trained. He gained the ability to hit any target up to 1000 yards away in any spot he wished. He also rediscovered his power to manipulate the weather. Armed with these abilities, Choco set out on a quest for revenge. His first stop is the Battle Royale. He believes that through this tournament, he can finish honing the skills needed to take down his traitorious son and reclaim his rightful title of Emperor. *Killed in 3-3 by Ichiro (23rd) Name: P. Link *Gender: Male *Weapon: Martial Arts *Special Power: Magnetism (never said it had to be original) *Story/Attitude: Cunning and can't finish sentences *Killed in 2-7 by Itsuki Kurosawa (26th) Name: Ichiro Miyamoto Musashi Matsui (MechaSolidSnake) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Shuriken Stars *Special Power: Elemental (Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart, Etc.) *Story: A ninja wanting to rid the world of evil *Killed in 4-2 by Itsuki Kurosawa (17th) Name: Jecht *Gender: Male *Weapon: Blitzball *Special Power: Jecht Shot (ability to kick the blitzball at incredible speeds) *Story: Jecht went out to see one day but came into contact with Sin. As a result, Sin brought Jecht to whatever world SSM is taking place in. *Killed in 2-6 by Halo (28th) Name: Zetta F. Eva (FullArmourEva00) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Twin Saberlaunchers - Think Gunblades, except can actually be used as guns (machineguns, to be precise) and the sword part emits beam energy (so as a sword, it's like a lightsaber and as a gun it's like a beam machinegun) *Special Power: Has a cloak that absorbs damage and prevents Zetta from being affected by other powers. *Story/Attitude: A calm individual out to fight for his own ideas of justice. Highly proficient at sword fighting and is amazing with guns (to the point where he can generally hit targets with 99% accuracy). Cares about honour, but will use tricks and traps if he feels he needs to. Gives second chances sometimes, but only after beating people and disarming them. Is out for the money so it doesn't fall into the hands of those who don't deserve it. *Killed in 2-7 by Kris Karter *Revived and Killed in 5-1 by the villain Exavier (9th) Name: sporky *Gender: female *Weapon: shurikens *Special Power: is irresistably attractive to men and women alike. *Story/Attitude: sporky is a catgirl ninja who is all ninja-y. she is not above using that fact that she is irresistably attractive to get her way. *Killed in 1-6 by Lou Kyrvinski (34th) Name: Captain Canadian *Gender: Male *Weapon: Energy Beams *Special Power: Flying *Killed in 2-7 by Gaizen (27th) Name: Lagoona *Gender: f *Weapon: Poisoned throwing daggers *Special Power: Can create a force field around her that absorbs magic and deflects projectiles (and 'repel' bad-looking men, lol) *Story/Attitude: Good looking, wants to have fun in life, rather neutral character (neither actually good or bad character, but she can be manipulated - for good or for bad) *Killed in 5-3 by the villain Detrivoire (5th) Name: Applekidjosh *Gender: M *Weapon: A pot lid *Special Power: Running away! *Story/Attitude: Refuses to use violence. *Killed in 1-4 by Zetta F. Eva Name: Itsuki Kurosawa (IhatethisCPU) *Gender: Male. *Weapon: A Bo, named Jackson(Sod you if you don't get the reference.), and a Scythe, called May. *Special Power: Byakugen *Story/Attitude: Wished to destroy all living beings, but has since chilled out. Just desires to destroy all pacifists, since there's always one or two who joins these things *Killed in 4-7 by Ahmet (11th) Name: Ryze Shadow (ShadowRising7) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Gauntlets which he forms into different shapes(i.e. spikes come out of it) with his power *Special Power: Alchemy(can change shape of objects, make a pillar of rock come out of the ground, turn a sword into cube of metal) *Story/Attitude: Needs the money to pay of a ransom of his sister, who has been gone for years. Would rather not kill, and likes to work with others. *Killed in 3-2 by the villain Belial *Revived and killed in 5-2 by MakeYourChance (7th) Name: Halo (ShadowHalo07) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Two katanas, one blade shorter than the other for balance. *Special Power: Controls shadows (for example: he can make the whole area shrouded in shadow, making it nearly impossible for his opponent to see, but Halo can see just fine) *Story/Attitude: A loner. Doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who pisses him off. *Killed in 3-6 by Fury Ice Snake (22nd) Name: Cegaen Jin (CH1K4_80W_W0W) *Gender: Male *Wepon: Double short sword *Special: Ultra-Bow (short swords connect at the handles and form a bow containing magical powers along with the arrows) *Story: Son of a legendary swords maker who is assassinated, he sets out on a quest to avenge his father. *Killed in 3-2 by the villain Belial (24th) Name: Noctaire (noke-tair) (alpha door) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Kusanagi *Special Power: Demonic Power (you can be pretty loose with this) *Story/Attitude: A demon exiled from his homeland in Demon World, Noctaire is a loner and a renegade most of the time. *Killed in 1-1 by Miles Prower (40th) Name: Skyver "Sky" Radille (randomizer man) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Tritana (A triangular handle with three katana blades jutting out from each side) *Special: Clysm (the katana blades separate from the triangular handle and each blade forms into its own Tritana. The three blades surround an enemy while Sky does a twirling Tritana slash as the other three Tritanas close in and damage the victim as well) *Story: A mercenary in need of money to pay for the surgery of his fiancee, Aeris Fleur (oh the irony!). She was in a serious accident involving numerous sword wounds. She clings to the cliff of life. Sky will do anything to win this event and possibly win enough money to not only pay for the surgery, but for a nice little wedding as well. *Killed in 1-5 by Stingers (36th) Name: Caelus *Gender: Male *Weapon: Energy-Enhanced Fists *Special Power: Extreme Clairvoyance (always knows every detail of everything going on around him. Sense someone sneaking up, knowing the motives of others, variable premonition, meaning that he knows when he is in danger and how/when to react in the best possible way... like implausibly perfect survival skills I guess >_>) *Story/Attitude: Caelus got drunk one night and ended up here... *Killed in 5-1 by the villain Detrivoire (8th) Name: Gaizen (Gaiden Z) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Naginata, an ornate light-weight pole weapon with a large, curved blade on one end *Special Power: Wind Elementalist - Gaizen can use his power to control the winds to his advantage in many ways. Besides using massive gusts of wind to impede his opponents' movement and keep them off balance, he can also use the wind to enhance his own movement. Some examples include traveling along with a very strong wind to cover long distances with great speed or propelling himself high into the air, almost giving the impression of flight. With a swing of his naginata, Gaizen can even launch a whirlwind at his opponent or create a huge cyclone around himself. *Story/Attitude: A mysterious young man with very long black hair and light brown traveling robes. No matter the situation, Gaizen is always seen with an optimistic mood and an eerie smile. He actually cares little for the money hidden in the forest. Instead, he shows up to enjoy watching people struggle and quarrel with each other over the prize. He isn't one to go around picking fights, but that doesn't mean he's afraid to hurt or kill people. He'd gladly combat mercilessly with anyone who approaches him with the intention, making use of his quick movement and acrobatic skills. With his power over the wind, Gaizen quickly travels among the trees, seeing what the other contenders are up to and keeping a lookout for anything interesting that might be going on. *Killed in 3-2 by the villain Belial *Revived and finished 2nd! Name: Mari Hakksonen (Sir Cobain) *Gender: F *Weapon: Sniper Rifle *Special Power: Can communicate with animals *Story/Attitude: A young Finnish sniper being chased by the Russian Mafia after refusing to join them. *Killed in 5-3 by the villain Cyrus (5th) Name: Ridley X (MetaRidleyX) *Gender: Male *Weapon: A sword that can be infused with Any element inculding light and darkness. *Special Power: Teleportation *Story/Attitude: He is a very Happy Person, you know ones of those increbibly cheerful people who you want to stab in the heart for being so godamn happy that whys he kills people so they don't kill him first. *Killed in 4-5 by Ahmet (14th) Name: Kristopher Karter (FFDragon) *Alias: X Dragon *Gender: Male *Weapon: Nagasone Kotetsu Nyudo, named Ragnarok *Special Power: Fire/Flare Magic which he can combine with his sword skills for a devastating combination attack. In conjunction with this power, heat and fire attacks are rendered useless against him, and because of this he will routinely travel with a firestorm surrounding him as a makeshift shield. *Story/Attitude: Too long to post as of now *Killed in End of Day 3 by Zetta F. Eva (19th) Name: Matley (Pats_Dynasty) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Razor-edged CDs *Special Power: Can transform into any animal of his choosing. *Story/Attitude: Cares immensely about some things, couldn't care less on others. *Killed in 5-1 by the villain Cyrus (10th) Name: Phage (Phase) *Gender: Female *Weapon: Touch of Cuteness - Phage's touch acts as a transmutation spell, changing the target into an extremely cute and usually helpless version of their former selves. Also adjusts the mentality of the target to be appropriately more cute. *Special Power: Extreme Cuteness - Phage appears as an indescribably cute young girl. Does not appear to pose any threat, even after using the touch of cuteness. *Story/Attitude: A self-proclaimed goddess of cuteness, Phage seeks to purge of the world of "things that are not cute." *Killed in 4-1 by Zetta F. Eva (18th) Name: Lou Kyrvinski (Angsty_Lou) *Gender: Male *Weapon: Own internal angst *Special Power: Extra strong legs, can squat up to 3 tons. *Story/Attitude: A born prize fighter born in the suburbs of West Philadelphia whose goal is untimate power and dominion, so long as there's a challenge in it. *Killed in 3-2 by Matley (25th) Category: User Projects